someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spic (Garry's Mod Creepypasta)
My friend and I loved playing Garrys Mod, a game where, if you are not familiar, you can build anything you want. You can even install mods, hacks or addons that add various items into the game. We loved the game so much, that we played it for hundreds of hours on and off, without end. One day, my friend called me and told me to get on Steam. I logged in and asked him what he wanted. He didn't say anything, but just added a hyperlink leading to a URL I discluded for upcoming reasons. I asked him about it before clicking on it, as I usually did with unknown links, but he didn't respond. I shrugged slightly, and clicked the link, half expecting this to be a prank. Surprised it came to a legitamite webpage, I read through it and saw that it was a hack for Garrys Mod. It looked pretty cool, adding lots of new things such as new guns and vehicles, so I downloaded it and installed it as soon as I could. I launched up my Garrys Mod, and noticed that the loading screen was changd, but not drastically. Nothing to be worried about; instead of blue, the screen was green. I knew that this was a feature in the hack, so I continued on. The game came up, the same title screen as usual. There were these really cool backgrounds that showed two unknown NPCs doing lots of sports. I instantly got excited-- which would surprise a lot of people including the fact I don't like sports-- and messaged my friend. I asked him if he would download the hack he gave me earlier, and he said that he was working on his homework and would join me later; so I continued on to the game. I clicked single player and dragged down the box in the right hand corner. I selected two players, so my friend could join me anytime VIA logmein-hamachi. I looked over and saw "Remedon" in the maps filter. I clicked on it, and what popped up was an utter collection of maps, from editted flatmaps and bigger versions of construct. This is where things get weird, however. Scrolling down to the bottom of the page, I noticed a map called "Do Not Loda." I suspected it was supossed to say 'Do not Load,' and loaded it out of curiousity; a bad mistake on my part. The game loaded up as normal, and the Physics gun appeared as normal. However, I was in a dark, slightly red illuminated hallway. I looked around, and saw several doors. I tried no-clipping through them, but the no-clip feature was disabled on this map for some odd reason. For the only solution was to walk down the hallway. It started to lighten up after a few miles of walking, and it took me 20 minutes of sprinting just to get to the end. What tempted me to keep going was the fact that I was eager to see if the hallway was just rubbish or if it had something really interesting. Man, it sure was interesting. As if it were scripted, a cutscene appeared of the two NPCs I saw on the title screen earlier-- one with brown hair and grey eyes, called Josh, and the other with black hair and green eyes, called Ricky. Josh seemed to be yelling at Ricky, and Ricky was just staring at the ground, laughing demonically. A chill was sent down my spine to his horrid laughter, and I pressed enter, LMB(Left mouse button), and any other button that would usually skip the scenes, with no success. Josh looked at the screen, crying. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he was talking to Ricky. Ricky then pulled up a pistol, and pointed it at himself. Josh reached his arm out for Ricky, but it was too late. Ricky had shot himself, and fell lifelessly to the ground. Josh fell to his knees, still crying, but more harshly this time. It felt as if every sob was stabbing a knife in my throat, vigerously. The cutscene ended, and I saw a few shacks, dull brown and torn apart. I looked inside each house, destroying the walls with my physics gun. It was only until the last house that I saw the dead body of Ricky inside, decaying and rotting. I almost threw up at the sight of it: it was horrible, very realistic, and about the best a game engine Garrys Mod was run on could do. I noticed something, however, that his head was slowly turning towards the screen. I quickly ran back, scared as much as I could possibly be from a video game. Then, I stopped. I slowly turned around, and saw the rotted face of Josh right infront of me. I screamed, and the figure also screamed, loud and horrifying. I quickly shut off my game, using the Task manager (ctrl+alt+delete), and decided to turn Garrys Mod on again. The game started up normal, however, though the supposed to be blue screen was still green. The background was now a non-changing animation of Josh crying. I clicked on SinglePlayer, and saw that the only map was "Don't Continue, Trust me". I still was continuing on, shaking, and started up the world. What had finished loading was flatmap, completely normal. I mucked around for about an hour, thinking the thing was just entire nonsense; and I just had to go through that one thing. A silly idea as it was, I was convinced it was enough. Throughout playing the game, however, I noticed a few strange things. All the NPCs I placed down, no matter Ally or Axis, didn't attack me. I was convinced that it was just a bug, thinking that all was okay. But I noticed when scrolling down the effects tab, there was something called "REn134 449444 Aneene." I couldn't translate what it was, after all, I didn't even know if it was legit or gibberish. I stupidly clicked on it, and a loud, blaring noise similar to Ricky's screech earlier flared. I muted my computer, and that seemed to work-- it was silent now. However, when I turned around, Ricky was standing there, a reasonable distance away from me, and not like he was earlier. He looked young, and was playing a game of tennis with Josh. I then noticed it was a flashback. Josh had hit it over the net, past Ricky. Ricky then through his racket to the ground, and stomped on it. He yelled at Joshua, with no sound. I then noticed I hadn't unmuted my computer. When I did, Ricky turned his head to the screen, with his old zombified face back, and screeched "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT FOR? STAY OUT OF THIS!"... And all of a sudden, my computer crashed. Pop! Just like that. I restarted my computer, and everything was normal. I went on steam, and noticed my Garrys Mod was removed from the list. I ended up buying it again, and noticed my friend (from a wile back) had came online. I messaged him immediately, telling him what a nice prank he had on me with that hack. He replied to me about four or five minutes late. He said, "What? I've been playing pool all day. I havent been online for ten hours." He then asked if I wanted to play Garrys Mod, and I replied with "Not right now. Maybe some other time." I thought about it for a while, and realized he wasn't joking. The previous day, he asked me if I wanted to go and play pool with his friends and him. I said no, and he hasn't been online since the morning. I started the hack at noon. If you really don't know what just happened, don't worry, I don't either. If I knew why someone had did this or how it happened, I would tell you but I don't, sadly. I still play Garrys Mod today, but I sometimes hear a voice calling "Joshua... come and play..." addedhere